


Another Hostageshipping Fic

by BandsAnime



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Crappy Title, Gayness, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Smut, alpha! Reiji, omega! Shun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsAnime/pseuds/BandsAnime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V and all rights go to the respectful owners. This is a High School AU and an omegaverse so there is mpreg.</p><p>Also posted to Fanfiction.net and Wattpad under the same user.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: This Is Why I Hate Parties, Yuto

08-03-2014, Saturday, 7:48pm  
Shun's POV:

"C'mon, dude!" Yuto exclaimed in clear excitement. "I am not leaving high school without either of us attending at least one killer party!"  
"Fine." I grumbled.

I followed him inside and immediately regretted it. It was too bright, there was people everywhere, the music was too loud and the air smelt of alcohol and BO. So many teenagers. I gulped.

"Let's find some drinks." Yuto said.

I nodded and followed him. Soon we were both in the kitchen with red solo cups full of beer. There was still party goers in here but it was just easier to be here. Not as many people and the air was more breathable.

I sipped my beer and shuddered. Gross.

"I'm gonna go in the other room." Yuto told me.  
"Go ahead. I'll be in here if you want me." I replied.

He smiled and left me. I was glad he understood that I was antisocial. He kinda was too but he knew how to talk to people. I didn't. I looked out the doorway without moving and saw the top Alpha at our school dancing with the top Omega at our school.

Their names were Reiji Akaba and Eric Parker. Eric was the host of this party... and unfortunately my cousin. I drank more beer quickly as I watched the party, bored. I sighed when I ran out and filled up the solo cup before returning to my old position as I noticed I was alone now.

I looked at Akaba and Eric again. Eric grinded against Akaba and Akaba didn't seem to care. The Omega stopped and turned around as he stepped back.

I looked away and sipped my beer. I was already tipsy - this was my first ever alcohol - so I didn't care if I got drunk. I downed a mouthful then noticed one kinda drunk Alpha standing before me.

"Can you move?" Akaba asked, slurring a few words. "You're in the way."

I sidestepped out of the way and he refilled his solo cup. The Alpha turned to leave and almost fell over. I quickly grabbed his arm and saved his beer by holding my own with my teeth. He pulled his arm free and grabbed his beer. I shrugged as he left.

Yuto came back in and stood beside me.

"You drunk?" He asked.  
"Meh." I shrugged as he refilled his drink.  
He nodded. "Good. I don't want your sister killing me for getting you drunk."

I smiled. My sister had a major crush on him but he was crushing on the Omega, Yuya Sakaki. Yuto left me again and I continued sipping my beer. By the time I finished the cup, I was drunk.

I put the cup down. No more alcohol. My eyes adverted to the room again where Akaba was dancing with Eric again, probably drunk. I didn't particularly care as they grinded against each other.

They could be a real power couple at school. The top Alpha with the top Omega. What better combination?

Eric stepped away from Akaba as he turned. The Omega reached forward and groped Akaba's crotch. Shockingly enough, Akaba kneed Eric in the same spot. I yawned and looked at the floor. I wanted to go home. I was drunk and I hated parties. I had great reason to leave.

I thought about my own dynamic for no reason. I was an Omega but no one but Yuto knew that. I suppressed my heats and blocked my scent easily. I didn't want to be an Omega but I was. Yet I knew I would never reveal that to anyone.

Suddenly, my wrist was grabbed and I was being led forward.

"Huh?" I muttered, confused.

I looked up to see Reiji Akaba and gulped.

"Come with me." He said.

I frowned but allowed him to lead me through the crowd of people and up the stairs.

"If this is about Eric, I'm sorry about my dumb cousin's behaviour." I said.

It was a very little known fact that Eric was my cousin. Akaba ignored me and led me into a room. He closed the door and leant against it. I looked around the room and identified as Eric's - he was the only child.

I was suddenly pushed onto the queen sized bed and then Akaba was straddling me.

"What are you -" I started.

He kissed me. I gasped in shock and his tongue entered my mouth. He tasted strongly of alcohol. He is drunk. He is definitely drunk! And I'm completely ignoring that this is my first kiss.

He broke it off and unbuckled my belt. I grabbed his hands.

"Whoa, stop." I said.  
"But you're such a beautiful Beta." He slurred slightly.  
"And you're an Alpha." I replied, also slurring. "I should go."

He kissed my neck, already nibbling on the skin there. My breath hitched. He freed his hands and slid one up under my shirt. I shuddered as his hand ran over my stomach - I was unfortunately quite ticklish which was a fact I told no one - and continued up. His thumb ran over my nipple and I gasped.

He rolled the nipple between his thumb and index finger. I bit my lip and bared my neck for him. I knew he'd had sex before so he knew how to seduce people and get them to drop their pants for a one night stand. That was what he was doing right now.

Yet I couldn't find it in myself to care about my crush using me.

The Alpha used his free hand to unbutton my shirt. He pushed the sides of it off my chest and began playing with my other nipple. A soft whine escaped me as my back arched. His fingers left my nipples and I gave a noise of discontent.

His mouth moved to my earlobe and his teeth closed around it. I squealed as he began nibbling on it. A moan escaped me and I barely noticed him unbuttoning my jeans. The zipper followed and he slipped a hand down my boxers.

I gasped as his fingers found my semi-hard length. He began stroking it. I squirmed. I never even touched myself down there for sexual purposes. Oh, I'm going to ejaculate quickly and embarrass myself then he'll tell every-

Wait, no, he won't. That would tarnish his reputation. This would stay between us. No one would remember us going upstairs together - they were all too drunk - and Akaba would prefer it that way. After all, I was one of the least popular kids at school. I had five friends - not counting siblings - and that was it.

"Do you still want to leave?" He asked huskily.

I didn't answer. He dragged a finger over my hip bone, still playing with my length.

"Hgnn." I squirmed.  
He moved his head back to look me in the eye. "Never touched yourself before, huh?"

I blushed beet red. He chuckled and took his hand out. My pants were pulled down to mid thigh with my boxers and Akaba raided my cousin's drawer. He pulled out a tube I quickly identified as lube and opened it.

"You know what I'm gonna do, right?" He asked.

I nodded. He got off my legs and raised them. I spread them the best I could without tearing my jeans. I heard the tube pop open then a cold gel like substance was squirted onto my hole. I jumped.

"You could've warned me!" I exclaimed.  
"I could've." He agreed.

A finger - coated in lube - prodded my entrance and slid in to the knuckle. I squirmed in discomfort, noticing I was sobering up, as he wriggled it. He put in a second finger and began scissoring me.

"Akaba -" I started.  
"Reiji." He interrupted.

First name privileges! The fingers slid in further. He added a third and I watched him undo his pants. His hard length fell out. I gulped. He was big. Unfortunately, that was to be expected of an Alpha. I was so glad that I was secretly an Omega. Our bodies are designed for sex with very well endowed Alphas.

"Like what you see?" He asked teasingly.

I blushed and adverted my gaze. He chuckled. I looked back and cautiously reached down to touch it. The Alpha watched me as my fingers touched it tentatively. I swallowed and wrapped my hand around it and started pumping it awkwardly.

"Awww, you're so innocent." Reiji cooed.

I glared but it was true. I had no idea how to touch myself, let alone another person. I ran my over thumb over the head and watched his reaction. All it was a groan but I was happy with it. I noticed my cat ears and tail had appeared.

"C-" I started.

He kissed me for the second time that night. I attempted to reciprocate as I hoped that this would delay what he wanted so he could sober up and not make the biggest mistake of his entire life.

He took my hand away from his length and I didn't care. Moments after that, his fingers left my hole and a much bigger thing rubbed against it. I broke the kiss off and he began marking my jaw.

"A-Are you s-sure?" I stammered.  
"Of course I'm sure." He slurred.  
"B-But t-this will p-probably ruin y-your rep i-if it g-gets out." I stuttered.

He shrugged and began to slide in. I stiffened then forced myself to relax, knowing I needed to regardless of how much it hurt. He played with my nipples again.

"Relax." He breathed.

I nodded. He stopped moving, as far in me as he could go, and didn't start thrusting. I wanted to question it but the answer was obvious. He could tell I was a virgin with my awkward touching and probably tight - yeah, I'm not gonna finish that sentence.

I noticed I'd adjusted and wrapped my legs around his waist, hoping he'd get the message. He did and started thrusting in and out slowly. It annoyed me so I clenched around him. He got that message as well and moved faster.

A soft moan escaped me and I let my eyes close. Letting instincts take over, I rocked my hips in motion with his. His length brushed against my prostate, coaxing a keen from my lips.

With my continuing process of sobering up, I decided I wasn't going to play by his rules. Grinning impishly, I flipped our positions abruptly and we both made noises of pleasure as more of his length pushed inside me. I held onto his shoulders as I began riding him.

I examined his face. He looked both surprised and shocked yet pleasured. His wolf ears were twitching happily and I could hear his wagging tail hitting his legs. So I finally get to see expression on his face...

"What's the matter?" I asked, slurring. "Never been ridden before?"  
He shook his head. "No. I usually have to do all the work."

He held onto my hips and began thrusting up and down to work with me and create more pleasure for us both. I was surprised when he slapped my bottom playfully but ignored it otherwise.

I was suddenly flipped onto my back and he got on top, still thrusting. I moved with him, linking my legs back around him. I noticed heat pooling in my stomach and ignored it. The Alpha grasped my length and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Reiji!" I mewled as I climaxed, back arching as my semen went all over my boxers and his hand.

He grunted and achieved his own orgasm, his semen spilling inside me. We rode our orgasms out before slowing to a stop. I was fully sober now and cursing myself mentally. I shouldn't have slept with him.

Akaba grinned lazily as he pulled out. "Look on the Brightside, at least you won't be going to college a virgin."

I blushed bright red and unlinked my legs to let him go. He lay beside me and I got up. I pulled up my jeans with my boxers and did up my belt before buttoning my shirt.

The Alpha said nothing as I advanced to the door and found it locked. Rolling my eyes, I unlocked it and left the room, closing the door behind me. I made my way downstairs as I ignored the semen dripping out of me.

It was easy to find Yuto who was sober.

"Hey Shun." He greeted.  
"Hey." I replied. "I don't want to spoil your fun but can we, uh, can we go?"

He must have gotten my hidden desperation and nodded.

"Of course. Let's go." He said.

I followed him outside and to his car, glad that we were leaving. That feeling diminished slightly once we were in the car.

"I saw you go upstairs with Akaba. What did you do?" Yuto asked, demanded really.  
I swallowed. "W-We had sex."  
His shock was understandable. "What?"  
"We had sex on my cousin's bed." I told him. "Oh, I'm such a fucking idiot."  
"Look on the Brightside, at least you won't be going to college a virgin." He tried to lift my mood.  
"And he said the exact same thing." I muttered.

Yuto started the car.

\-----------------------------------------  
\---- \\( ^-^ )/ LINE BREAK, POV CHANGE THINGY \\( ^-^ )/ ----  
\-----------------------------------------

Reiji's POV:

I watched the Beta pull up his boxers and jeans. He did them up and buckled his belt before starting to button up his shirt. I didn't know his name but I knew that he was Parker's cousin.

They didn't share similarities. This Beta had chin length bluish black hair that was clearly natural if his eyebrows said anything with a light green fringe. His eyes were a vibrant yellow green and were big - he frowned to hide it though. His skin was pale and he had a feminine, fine featured face with high cheekbones along with a feminine body hidden beneath baggy clothes. His lips tasted like strawberries too.

Parker, however, had platinum blond hair and dull brown eyes. His skin was tan and he was masculine all over. Not the kind of guy I was interested in at all. He was also an Omega.

I watched his cousin leave the room, shutting the door behind him. I would have thought that he was an Omega sooner than I thought Parker was. The Beta had the body and face for it but his scent was dull and flat whereas Parker's was sharp and smelt of chocolate.

I sat up and pushed my glasses up. I should probably go. I didn't want Parker coming in and thinking I was waiting for him. I did my pants up and got off the bed before leaving the room.

It was high time to go home.


	2. Chapter 2: Well, Someone's Protective

2 days later, 10-03-2014, Monday, 10:46am  
Reiji's POV:

I looked ahead of me as I ran. My HPE teacher, Mr Shuzo Hiragi, was making the class run laps. It wasn't difficult but it was boring. No one cared about cross country any more. It was why we were doing laps. Cross country was next term so we had to train for it now.

I was ahead of most, just jogging. Others were walking. Boyle didn't care as long as we participated. Someone tapped my arm and I looked beside me to see Yuto Obsidian. He was another Alpha.

"His name is Shun." He said.  
"Huh?" I frowned, confused.  
"The guy you fucked who just so happens to be my best friend." He answered, somewhat hostile.  
"Oh." I said. "Wait, how do you know?"  
"He tells me everything." He explained. "And I'm not going to tell anybody no matter how much I'd like to ruin your rep because he doesn't want anyone to know. Now, why did you sleep with him?"

I stared. Did he doubt his friend's ability to get laid?

Yuto glared. "Don't look at me like that. I don't doubt Shun's ability to get laid but everyone knows that you only do things for a reason. So why did you sleep with him?"  
"Truthfully? I wanted to get back at Parker." I admitted.

He nodded. It was a well known fact that Parker had been trying to get in my pants from the get go. Besides, sleeping with Parker's cousin was the next best thing. He had no siblings so that wasn't a revenge option.

"My advice to you is to never use my best friend like that again." Yuto said quietly. "I will hurt you if you do."

He ran ahead of me. I blinked but got the message easily. Yuto was protective over his friend. Hell, everyone thought that if Shun had been an Omega, that they'd be together right now. They seemed close enough for it too.

So his name was Shun then.

It was eventually my fourth - and last - session class, Math C. That Beta was in my class along with Yuto. Shun was the top of the class then it was me then Yuto. I was kinda pissed that I wasn't at the top but I would get there in Term 3.

I needed to. My parents had high expectations of me. I was already failing said expectations with one night stands but my grades and social life was perfect for them. Yet I could always improve myself, Father said.

I glanced at Shun out of the corner of my eye. He was staring out the window. He noticed me looking. I winked at him and watched his cheeks flush crimson. He glared at me but it wasn't menacing at all. I gave a slight smirk and looked back to the board.

\-----------------------------------------  
\---- \\( ^-^ )/ LINE BREAK, POV CHANGE THINGY \\( ^-^ )/ ----  
\-----------------------------------------

2 months later, 10-05-2014, Saturday, 6:32am  
Shun's POV:

I leant over the toilet bowl just before vomit escaped my mouth. I gagged at the foul taste but continued heaving. This is the third morning in a row! And it's happened during the day too.

The vomiting stopped but I didn't move just in case. I could blame it on sickness or a bug but I never get sick and bugs usually only last twenty four hours. So I was naturally worried.

Of course, I had to take having unprotected sex with Akaba into consideration. I hadn't taken birth control in two years and the morning after pill hadn't even been thought of. As I had suppressed my heats for almost six years, I'd assumed I was infertile - long term use of suppressants did that.

But this put me in doubt of that.

I stood and went to the sink. After quickly brushing my teeth and grabbing my wallet, I headed down to the chemist to purchase some pregnancy tests.

When I returned home, there was no one there so I had to unlock the house. This was a good thing though. No one would interrupt me as I took seven pregnancy tests.

I rubbed my eyes as I headed to the bathroom. I'd been up for just over half an hour without peeing. I'd been too focused on vomiting then getting pregnancy tests. I entered the bathroom and shut the door behind me then locked it and got started.

I have never regretted something more in my entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I plan on using Shun's dubbed last name as Yuto's last name. Sorry it's so short. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day ^-^


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!!!!

4 days later, 14-05-2014, Wednesday, 12:58pm  
Shun's POV:

I swallowed nervously and slid the note over to Akaba's desk. The Alpha noticed it and cautiously read it, remaining aware of the teacher - Hiiragi was surprisingly a good math teacher too. His eyes flickered to me, curiosity in the violet pools. Akaba nodded, telling me that he'd be there.

I nodded back and he paid attention to his work again.

It was eventually break and I quickly got to the library. I sighed and found my favourite spot at the back. It was empty as usual. Smiling, I sat on the chair and grabbed a random book. I began reading, waiting for Akaba.

No one knew about this little spot except for me and my friends so I knew it might take a little bit to find me. I'd specified the location on the note though.

I heard a throat be cleared and looked up to see Akaba. I put the book back and put a hand in my already open bag, grabbing a pill box. I threw it at him. He caught it, frowned and opened his mouth to speak.

"Open it." I cut him off.

He did so and caught the suppressant that fell out. The Alpha stared at it.

"You're an Omega?" He asked.  
I nodded. "Unfortunately so. And I've caught pregnancy."  
He stared at me. "You haven't been on birth control? Are you mad?"

He looked worried.

I shook my head. "No. I used it at first but after four years of suppressing my heats, I figured I'd be infertile and stopped taking them. I've been on suppressants for almost six years now."  
"Why are you telling me this?" He asked cautiously.  
"Unless someone had sex with me in my sleep like an incubus, I've only ever had sex once." I deadpanned.  
"I'm gonna be a dad?" He whispered, shocked.  
"Well, I can't exactly get an abortion because then my parents would find out and I'd be kicked out." I said.

The confusion on his face was clear to see. I looked away.

"Why?" He frowned.  
"Because I'm an Omega." I told him.

Akaba nodded and sat down. He handed me my suppressants.

"How long have you known?" He asked.  
"Since Saturday." I admitted, looking back at him.

Another nod.

"Look, I'm not asking you to support me or anything, I'm just telling you that you have a child on the way." I stated. "It's not something I should keep from you. You have a right to know."  
"Yeah... what are you going to do?" He asked.  
"I plan on hiding the pregnancy for as long as possible." I answered truthfully. "When the child is born, I'll probably give her up for adoption."  
"Her?" He questioned.  
"I plan on referring to the baby as a her." I explained.  
He nodded then frowned. "You're fond of her already."

We were silent. It was inevitable. Omegas got attached to their pups quickly. I couldn't prevent that instinct just as much as Alphas couldn't prevent their protective instinct.

"Shun, if your parents find out you're pregnant -" He started.  
"It's cool, I can just crash at Yuto's." I interrupted.  
He glared slightly. "I was going to say to just come to my place."  
"Oh." I muttered.  
"Does Yuto know?" Akaba asked.  
I shook my head. "No."  
"What are you going to say when he asks why they kicked you out?" He questioned.  
"That my parents found my suppressants." I answered. "He knows what they're like and he's the only other person who knows that I'm an Omega."  
He nodded. "But are you sure he'll still believe that when you start showing?"

I bit my lip. I hadn't thought about that. That was a real issue.

"That's what I thought." He stated. "As I said before, you're welcome to come to my house and stay there. It's probably the better option too."

With that, he stood and left. I stared at the table, chewing my lip gently. He had a point. Yuto would doubt me once I began showing and would question me. I also had to buy vitamins to keep the baby and myself healthy. My family wasn't the healthiest and I was the only vegetarian but I did want to go on vitamins because it was already difficult enough to get what I needed without the baby.

I sighed. Yuto would yell at me when he found out then he would make it his personal mission to hunt Akaba down and kill him slowly and painfully. Perhaps going to Akaba's if my parents found out was really the best option I had.

I swallowed. Who am I kidding? It's my only option.

\- 1 WEEK, 2 DAYS LATER, 22-05-2014, THURSDAY, 4:05PM -

I got off the bus behind my siblings and walked behind them to our house that was literally just a minute away. It was a quick walk and I was glad. I was tired from HPE and staying up too late last night to finish an English assignment.

I yawned and followed them through the door. We all removed our shoes and entered the main room - it was a three joint one: kitchen, dining and living area - where our parents stood in the kitchen looking mad.

"What's wrong?" Ruri asked.  
"What's wrong?" Mum said, sounding furious. "Someone's been taking pregnancy supplements and we found seven positive pregnancy tests in the upstairs bathroom bin."

Shit. I forced myself to remain calm.

"Well, it's definitely not me." Blaise said. "I'm still an Alpha."  
"It's practically impossible for me to have kids, Mum." Ruri added. "I'm an Alpha too, you know."

They all looked at me. I was the only Beta child and Mum had had to get her uterus removed to save her life.

"I'm a Beta, I can't get pregnant." I lied with ease.

Dad put something on the table.

"We also found these in your room." He told us angrily, glaring directly at me. "They're suppressants."

The eyes on me glared accusingly. I swallowed. It was obvious. I expected the slap that my father gave me.

"You useless child!" He growled. "Not only are you pregnant but you're a pathetic Omega?! You're a disgrace to this family!"

I held my cheek, holding back anger.

"Who's the dumb Alpha that slept with you?" Blaise asked.  
"It's none of your business!" I snapped.

Dad grabbed my shirt and pulled me forward. I instinctively protected my stomach.

"It is our business." He said. "Now who the fuck did you manage to get to fuck your pathetic arse?!"  
"I won't tell you!" I exclaimed defiantly.

He let me go.

"Pack your things and get out of my house." He growled. "You're not my son."

I looked at Mum but she turned her head. I swallowed and headed upstairs to pack my things. As I did so, I noticed it was still raining and that I was also crying.

Packing was quick and so was grabbing my supplements - and suppressants - before putting my shoes on and heading out the door. I sniffed as I headed to the bus stop. I knew there was a bus that headed to the general area of where Reiji lived but that bus didn't come until 5:00pm. It wasn't even 4:00pm yet.

I reached the bus stop and sat down on the seat. Sighing, I got out homework and began to do it while I waited.

\-----------------------------------------  
\---- \\( ^-^ )/ LINE BREAK, POV CHANGE THINGY \\( ^-^ )/ ----  
\-----------------------------------------

Ruri's POV:

The front door shut and I looked up from my homework.

"Lulu, next time you see that Alpha, Yuto, ask him if he knew Shun was an Omega." Dad said. "Don't mention the pregnancy. We don't need that stain on our last name just yet."  
"I'll ask him tomorrow." I assured him.  
"Good." Mum smiled. "Now we're having roast for dinner."

I smiled but didn't feel it. I had just lost my twin brother and I knew we wouldn't be allowed to even say his name in this house. Dad and Mum both came from Alpha bloodlines. Mum was only able to have us because of a mutation - it wasn't genetic because it had been caused by excessive drinking on Grandad's part - that prevented her body from developing a penis. She'd still presented with having a rut when an Omega went into heat during class.

My parents had wanted all Alpha children and Shay had already been a let down when he'd faked being a Beta. He was still so much more intelligent than us but Mum and Dad hadn't cared. They'd pretty much ignored him after it was "confirmed" he was a Beta.

"And don't tell Yuto that Shun's been kicked out." Mum added.

I nodded. That was for the better. If Shun didn't go to Yuto's, he wouldn't want Yuto knowing that he'd been kicked out and Mum and Dad didn't want anyone knowing either.

I started doing my homework.

\---- NEXT DAY, 23-05-2014, FRIDAY, 11:42AM ----

I looked at Yuto. We were eating lunch with our friends. Shun wasn't present now - he'd quickly eaten then zoomed off to the library - so now was the perfect time to pull Yuto aside.

"Hey Yuto, can we talk?" I asked hesitantly. "Alone?"  
"Sure " Yuto answered.

We got up. Shingo, Yuri, Yugo and Yuya cat called. I rolled my eyes and led Yuto off. We stopped a good distance from the group.

"Did you know Shun is an Omega?" I asked quietly.  
Yuto's panic was clear. "You found out?"  
I nodded. "Mum and Dad found his suppressants yesterday."  
"They didn't kick him out, did they?" He asked.

I shook my head. He breathed a sigh of relief. So Shun didn't go to Yuto's then. That's surprising. I thought Shun would go to Yuto's place for sure.

Shaking the thought off, he and I headed back to the group and sat back down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	4. Chapter 4: Tell The Parental Units

3 hours later, 3:03pm  
Reiji's POV:

Shun and I sat on the couch together, doing homework. We'd gotten home a few minutes ago and he'd raced to the nearest toilet to pee or he was actually going to pee himself. Luckily, the bladder issue was dissolved and that was that.

"Shun, my parents are coming back today." I informed him suddenly. "I plan on telling them about all this."  
Shun looked at me. "They won't be mad at you, will they?"  
I shook my head. "No. If anything, they'll be happy that I'm supporting the mother or father of my unborn child because it means that I'm acting like a mature adult."  
"But you're a teenager." He pointed out.  
"Exactly." I agreed.

We blinked at each other then burst out laughing for no reason. That stopped the moment we heard a car come up the drive way. It was time to get serious. We focused back on our homework as we waited.

I heard the front door open and looked to the hallway as Mother and Father passed. They came back quickly.

"You have a friend over." Father observed.  
"This is unusual." Mother mused.

Well, that's true.

"Mother, Father, this is Shun. Shun, these are my parents." I said.  
"It's nice to meet you both." Shay said, looking at them.  
"The pleasure is all ours." Father replied.

Mother nodded in agreement.

"I have something to tell you both." I said.  
"Oh?" Mother asked, immediately curious.  
"Shun is an Omega and I got him pregnant due to a one night stand." I answered. "His parents kicked him out when they found out so he's staying here."  
Father didn't look pleased but spoke anyway. "Well, at least you're being supportive but I can't say that I'm impressed with your error. Safe sex is the way to go until you're married, Reiji."  
"I know, Father." I replied.

They continued down and Shun sighed in relief.

"They took that well." He said.  
"Yeah." I agreed.

I looked at him. The gorgeous Omega was biting his lip and looked concerned with something. I grew worried. I'd grown attached in the few days he'd been here and it wasn't normal for me to get attached to a person so quickly. I was also fond of the unborn child inside him. I guess it was an Alpha thing.

"Reiji, when the baby's born, I'll get out of your hair, okay?" He told me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Well, there's no reason for me to stay and make your life difficult after that." He explained. "The baby will probably be put up for adoption and there will be nothing that requires me to stay here and eat your food and use your utilities."  
"Shun, where will you stay after that then?" I asked.  
"I'll find something." He answered.

I frowned. He put a hand on his stomach and I could see the pain in his eyes. He didn't want to give the baby up but he had to. He was too attached already and I had to admit that I was too. It was our baby. It had our DNA and I didn't want to give her up.

But his pain about this was worse than mine. Omegas were extremely protective and caring of their pups. They would do anything to protect them. I hated how people thought that Omegas were weak things that were only good for sex. It was obvious they were so much better than that. They were so much more and Shun was a great example.

He was intelligent and strong. He was mature and good natured. Yet here he was, contemplating giving up his child because he couldn't raise it properly with the circumstances. He was only thinking about the best for his child.

It was amazing how far he was willing to go yet depressing at the same time. He would never hear her first words, never see her first steps, never be there to put on a band aid. He would miss out on so, so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Tell The Parental Units


	5. Chapter 5: Hormones Are So Much Fun...

3 months later, 23-08-2014, Saturday, 10:02am  
Shun's POV:

Slick trickled out my hole and a skilled tongue lapped it up. I moaned and spread my legs further for him. The Alpha hummed and thrust his tongue inside me. I mewled and reached back to part my cheeks to allow him better access.

The tongue delved deeper and began moving in and out of me as the owner of it consumed my slick. It was divine. I was sensitive but not in heat and pregnant. My hormones were up the wall. I was craving sex.

Reiji licked my hole before -

My eyes burst open as I panted heavily. My length was aching between my legs and the sheets were wet with my still pooling slick. I shot out of bed, whimpering, and blushed as I remember who I'd been dreaming about.

I held my stomach as I went to the bathroom connected to this room. Slick was leaking from me like crazy and didn't seem to be intent on stopping any time soon. I stopped at the doorway to the bathroom as a knock on the door occurred.

"You up?" I heard Reiji ask. "We have to leave in a few minutes."  
My eyes widened. "I'm up! Just don't come in!"

With that, I got ready the quickest I ever had in my entire life. I was out in three minutes and almost ran into the Alpha.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed.  
"You're excited." He grinned.

We left quickly, both of us actually really excited.

\---- 1 HOUR LATER, 11:12AM ----

"Is there anything else you want to discuss?" Nye asked in his high pitched voice.

I nodded. He blinked at me.

"Reiji, could you, uh...?" I started.

The Alpha stood and left, getting it. I looked at Nye.

"Is it normal that I've been producing large amounts of slick for a few hours after waking up for the past week?" I asked.  
"It's completely normal." He answered. "Your body is preparing for the amount of slick you'll lose in labour..."

I blinked at him.

"Well, it's that and your libido should be very high right now." He continued. "Unmated Omegas that are pregnant tend to be a lot more... horny, so to say, during the pregnancy. This is because your body prefers to have a mate during pregnancy to share the burden of it through the bond they have. Without a mate, a pregnant Omega tends to bottle it all up and sex with one's mate is a way ease the stress of it."  
I nodded. "So it's nothing for me to be concerned about?"  
He shook his head. "No."

That's a relief. I stood up.

"Thank you." I said.

I left the room and joined Reiji in the corridor. We were soon leaving the clinic type thing and I was munching on some recently purchased, much craved ice cream.

"Cravings?" Reiji teased.  
"I will eat a whole tub of ice cream for lunch." I said.  
"That's not advisable." He replied.  
"But ice cream is fucking delicious!" I protested.

He sighed.

\---- NEXT DAY, 24-08-2014, SUNDAY, 1:06PM ----

I woke up and yawned, opening my eyes. Just like yesterday, there was slick soaking the bed and my length was hard between my legs. I sighed and got out of bed then grabbed clothes for the day. I also grabbed an item that absorbed slick before it could leave my hole.

I went into the bathroom and started a shower quickly before putting my clothes on the bench. I got in the shower and began to wash myself. Once that was done, I looked at my length before grasping it. I began to stroke it calmly.

Masturbation had become a necessary part of my morning routine in the last week. It held me over until the next time I leaked slick. Luckily, I was quick to orgasm with how sensitive it was. A few strokes always had me coming and then the issue was resolved.

But this morning seemed different. I'd already gone past the average amount I needed to touch it before climaxing. I bit my lip and began to pump my length furiously. Come on...

I cried out as I came and washed my length and hand off in the water. I got a surprise though, when my length had started to harden again.

"What the...?" I frowned.

I stopped the shower and got out, quickly dressing. I brushed my teeth after that then went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. I was still aroused and very horny. I didn't get why though.

I frowned then remembered that anyone could walk in at any time and see my current state. The arousal was obvious in my regrettably tight pants even with my stomach covering it a bit. I looked at the breasts that had developed. I was fine with them to the point where I was wearing maternity bras. However, I felt uncomfortable with my breasts. They hurt and felt lumpy whenever I touched them.

I sighed and thought about Reiji. Perhaps he'd be able to help. I was horny and didn't know if he'd had any one night stands recently so maybe he'd be horny too. Grumbling, I stood and left my room. I headed to where I knew Reiji's room was and knocked.

"Come in." I heard a familiar voice say.

I opened the door and entered, shutting it behind me. Reiji was at his desk, presumably doing homework.

"Hi." I greeted.  
"You're up." He smiled, looking at me.

If he saw my problem, he didn't mention it.

"I have a question." I told him.  
"Shoot." He said, looking back to whatever he was doing.  
"I would like to know if maybe you would, uh, want to have sex with me?" I asked, speaking quickly as I went crimson.  
His head whirled around. "What?"

And he clearly understood that.

"Well, I've been really horny lately and I thought that it would maybe make up slightly for crashing here." I said quietly, adverting my gaze.

A few moments later, my chin was lifted up and Reiji looked me in the eyes.

"You only needed to explain that you were horny." He told me. "I don't care that you've been crashing here so you can get the idea that you need to make it up to me out of your head."

I adverted my eyes.

"So, you want sex, huh?" He asked.  
I nodded sheepishly. "Yeah."

He removed my shirt in seconds and undid my pants before kneeling to pull them down with my boxers. The Alpha licked a stripe my length and took the entire thing in his mouth. I moaned loudly and bit my lip.

He growled around my length and one of his hands moved around to my bottom. He touched my hole and pushed in two fingers, making me hiss. The Alpha grabbed the thing inside me, revealing that the string had gone in too, and yanked it out. He tossed it aside, missing the bin.

I looked down and removed his scarf. I pulled his mouth off my length and pulled him up into a standing position. I managed to take off the taller teen's sweater and stared at his torso. I knew he was fit but I had no idea that he was that fit. The Alpha had a very visible six pack.

Suddenly, a hand groped my breast before rubbing the nipple. I knocked it off, the simple touch causing me pain.

"Your nipples and areolas are darker." He examined.

I ignored the statement and undid his pants before pulling them down, kneeling as I went. His large manhood was semi-hard. I took what I could into my mouth and began to bop my head. I purred and licked the head. He grunted and pulled my mouth off his length. He got me to stand and we stepped out of our pants before he led me to his bed.

The Alpha got me to lie down and settled between my spread legs. To my surprise, he kissed my stomach gently and sighed happily. I looked at the smile on his face and felt guilty instantly. He loved this child and I wanted to put it up for adoption. What kind of mother am I? Hell, what kind of person am I?

Reiji looked at my face with that smile still there.

"Shun, if it's alright, I'd like to take the baby after she's born if you still don't want her." He said.  
I stared, shocked, then sighed. "I don't know anymore... I love her."  
His smile got the tiniest bit bigger. "Then don't give her up if you don't want to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"Reiji..." I trailed off.  
"We'll have so many pups together." He continued. "I'm thinking six... no, eight."

I stared.

"What do you say?" He asked.  
"Ten sounds good." I answered.

His smile got bigger. I smiled back happily. He kissed me happily.

\-- 30 MINUTES LATER, 1:59PM --

Reiji and I panted as we lay side by side. Sweat was dripping off us both and our hair was a mess. He moved and pulled me closer.

"That... was amazing." He breathed.

I nodded in agreement. My mind was certainly blown. That was a great second time... He kissed my shoulder and I looked at him.

"I never knew you were so good at... all that." I said. "The first time we had sex seemed okay to even me."  
"And that is why I prefer to have sex while I'm sober." He replied.

I kissed him quickly. Before he could do anything in return, the door opened. I quickly grabbed a blanket and threw it over us both.

"Mother!" Reiji exclaimed, embarrassed.  
"Oh, calm down, I've seen you naked plenty of times." Himika rolled her eyes. "Your "friend", however..."

She looked at me and I shrunk into myself.

"Mother!" Reiji scolded.

Himika shrugged and began putting clothes away. She stopped and picked up that thing.

"You're around five months then?" She asked.

I nodded meekly. She threw it in the trash and continued putting clothes away.

"Reiji, your father wants to speak to you after dinner tonight so go straight to his study, understand?" She asked.  
"Yes, Mother." He answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	6. Chapter 6: And The Cat's Outta The Bag

Next day, 25-08-2014, Monday, 10:09am  
Shun's POV:

I grabbed out my PE shirt and stopped upon hearing a whistle.

"Man Shun, you've put on weight." Shingo remarked.  
"Shut up." I grumbled.  
"Sawatari's right." Hokuto, one of Reiji's friends, said. "You look pregnant."

Eric came up to me and sniffed me before I could push him away.

"You're an Omega?!" He exclaimed in shock, attracting everyone's attention.  
I pulled on my shirt. "So what if I am?"  
"What Alpha was dumb enough to fuck you and get you pregnant?" He asked loudly in disbelief.  
"It doesn't matter." I answered curtly.

Inside, I was panicking. Before lunch finished, everyone would know my status and that I was pregnant. I gulped. Shit.

\-----------------------------------------  
\---- \\( ^-^ )/ LINE BREAK, POV CHANGE THINY \\( ^-^ )/ ----  
\-----------------------------------------

1 hour later, 11:23pm  
Reiji's POV:

I sat at the usual table with my lunch and Eric and Hokuto looked at me.

"Did you hear?" Hokuto asked.  
"Hear what?" I frowned.  
"Shun Kurosaki is an Omega and pregnant." Eric told me. "I sniffed him during PE after Sawatari pointed out that he was getting fat."

Masumi joined us.

She smirked. "I wonder which Alpha was dumb enough to fuck that pathetic thing."

I suppressed a scowl and kept my anger on the inside. It would not do for me to get pissed and Shun had made me agree with him that we wouldn't reveal anything. He didn't want to ruin my reputation apparently.

It hit me that Yuto was going to murder me. Sighing inwardly, I decided to get this over quickly. I stood.

"I'll be back." I said.

I left and headed to the bathrooms. I actually needed to pee but this was a good excuse to speak to Yuto sooner. I quickly got to said bathrooms and did my business before washing my hands as Yuto came in.

"You didn't use protection?" He growled.  
I looked at him. "I think that's a little obvious."  
"How can you be so calm about this?!" He demanded. "My best friend who you used is pregnant with your kid because you were too dumb to put on a fucking condom."  
"And Shun and I have discussed this already." I said. "Months ago, actually."

Shock graced his face briefly then anger returned. He came over and grabbed my shirt before pushing me into the nearest wall.

"That doesn't excuse you using him and getting him pregnant." He hissed.

An all too familiar scent entered my lungs and I sighed inwardly. Yuto didn't falter.

"I should pull you limb from limb and make your insides your outsides." He spat.  
"Yuto!" That familiar, melodic voice exclaimed. "Get off him!"

Shun came up and pulled Yuto away from me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yuto demanded.  
"He and I have discussed what's happening with our baby, it's not a big deal." Shay said.  
"This bastard got you pregnant! He used you!" Yuto protested.  
"You think I'm not aware?!" Shun snapped. "Calm the fuck down! Besides, it's my fault! I'm the idiot that wasn't taking birth control!"

Yuto glared at him then pushed him away. The Alpha left and the Omega looked at me.

I pushed my glasses up. "His reaction was entirely expected."  
"Did you just leave the mess hall just to get this over and done with?" Shun deadpanned.  
"Yes." I admitted. "I also needed to pee."

He rolled his eyes before giving me a quick kiss and leaving. I smiled and waited a few moments before leaving myself.

\---- NEXT DAY, 26-08-2014, TUESDAY, 6:12AM ----

I licked a stripe up Shun's neck as I continued to fuck the desperate Omega. He was in heat and it was delicious.

"R-Reiji!" He moaned.

I growled as his walls clenched around my cock. It was warm and wet and...

Wait... wet?

My eyes burst open and I shifted immediately, feeling wetness around my penis. A tongue licked the underside of it and I groaned. I looked to the digital clock. 6:12am. Great.

I groaned again as the sucking got harder as the person's head bopped. I knew it was Shun. He'd slept in my bed tonight. I felt heat pooling in my stomach and knew I was going to come soon.

The mouth left my erection and kissed my thighs.

"Fuck... Shun..." I groaned.

I pushed myself up onto my elbows as he took it in his mouth again. I moaned loudly. He continued giving me head, ignoring my sounds, for a few minutes.

"Ugnn, Shun, I'm gonna come if you don't stop that." I said.

He ignored that and kept going. I put my hands through his hair. I was completely surprised when I came, hips bucking as I lay down.

"Shun!" I moaned, cum shooting down his throat and knot popping in his mouth.

Wait... what?!

I shot up and pulled the blankets off before pulling him off my penis, still shooting out cum. Okay, I wasn't dreaming. I had popped my knot. In his mouth. I felt my cheeks get hotter then looked at Shay.

He was staring at me, cum all over his face and mouth open to show all the cum in there. He swallowed.

"You taste delicious." He said.

I was surprised once more when the Omega took my penis in his mouth again. My length had already harden considerably quickly at his appearance so it was kinda embarrassing when I came quickly, shooting cum down his throat.

He pulled away as I continued to shoot cum - damn being an Alpha and having lots and lots of cum - and he tried catching most of it in his mouth like it was a game. I stopped and he swallowed what was in his mouth.

\---- 2 WEEKS LATER, 09-09-2014, TUESDAY, 11:18AM ----

I sat at the usual table, earlier than usual, and watched the line of students waiting for food. Shun was among them. I sighed. I was worried about him. He'd been depressed lately and wasn't eating properly.

The Omega was getting bullied for hiding his dynamic and his pregnancy. It pissed me off royally but he'd snapped at me and told me to do nothing about it. I didn't like it.

"Move out the way, pipsqueak!" I heard Eric exclaim.

My eyes narrowed as he pushed Shun aside and made him land on his bottom. Keep calm, Reiji, keep calm... Shun got up and Eric pushed him again. I bristled in anger.

Shun stood. "What the hell, cousin?!"

I suppressed a grin. That's one way to let most of the school know that a popular Omega is your cousin.

"What did I tell you about that?!" Eric yelled, pushing Shun back down.

To my shock and horror, he kicked Shun's stomach. I stood and began walking over, very much pissed.

That. Is. The. Final. Straw!

I reached Eric.

"Oh, hey R-" He started.

I socked him right across the door, earning multiple gasps, then grabbed the larger teen's shirt and lifted him up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I demanded.  
"Whoa dude, calm down! I'm just teaching the pathetic bitch a lesson!" He exclaimed.  
"You're teaching him a lesson?!" I yelled. "You should never kick a pregnant person's stomach! Ever! You should also never, ever hurt my Omega, you low life son of a bitch!"

I didn't care that I'd outright admitted to being the father of Shun's babies. I suppose, the school only thought it was one baby. I let Eric go and went to a now standing Shun who was holding his stomach.

"Are you alright, darling?" I asked quietly.  
"Yeah." He answered. "You didn't have to do that, you know."  
"I did actually, I also have to do this." I replied.

I looked at a shocked Eric.

"I fucked him on your bed." I told him.  
His jaw dropped. "What?"  
"Yeah, I used the lube you kept on your bedside table to prep him then I impaled him on my cock and he also rode me like he knew what he was doing." I said.

I saw Shun blush but smirk slightly.

"It was amazing, by the way." I added.  
"When was this?!" Eric demanded.  
"Party." I told him.  
"Everyone was so drunk they didn't notice." Shun added meekly.

Someone wolf whistled.

"Anyway, hurt my Omega again and I will murder you with a mallet." I told Eric. "You are also no longer an acquaintance of mine and I hate you to the point that I hope you die a slow and painful death."

Eric stared. I led Shun to the table and got him to sit.

"B-" He started.  
"Eat mine." I interrupted.

He sighed and nodded.

\-----------------------------------------  
\---- \\( ^-^ )/ LINE BREAK, POV CHANGE THINGY \\( ^-^ )/ ----  
\-----------------------------------------

8 hours later, 7:19pm  
Shun's POV:

"Mmmm..." I moaned.

Reiji continued massaging my back. I'd had no idea that he was so good at massages. I held my stomach, eyes closed. We'd managed to get an appointment with Nye to check if my stupid cousin had hurt our twins. He hadn't and I knew he was lucky. Reiji would have hurt him. Badly.

"Reiji, are you alright?" I asked.  
"I'm fine. Why?" He inquired.  
"Liar. You have angry pheromones rolling off you." I said.  
"Your cousin kicked you. In the stomach." He growled.

I rolled over and pulled the man down so that he was lying beside me. I purred and gave off calming pheromones in an effort to calm him down.

"Shun..." He trailed off.  
"I don't like it when you're upset." I muttered.

I really didn't. The Alpha was more recluse when upset but pretended like everything was fine. It was obvious why when you spoke to his parents. They were emotionless, always calm, and it was like they expected him to be as well. It was stupid.

I kissed him quickly and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me. The seventeen year old sat up a bit and kissed me again. I kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	7. Chapter 7: The End

2 months, 22 days later, 31-12-2014, Wednesday 11:23pm  
Shun's POV:

I gasped for air as the kiss ended but didn't get much reprise before my lips were once again claimed. Reiji was unusually horny but I was content with kissing.

I ended it. "I'm sorry... I'm not in the mood today."  
"It's fine." He replied. "You're close to your due date so it's understandable."

He kissed me yet again. I responded aggressively. I went to flip our positions but stopped upon feeling a contraction. Naturally, I ignored it.

The kissing continued and I sat astride him. I was feeling quite a bit of pain that I was ignoring. The kiss ended suddenly.

"Shun, did you wet yourself?" He asked.  
"No, why...? Oh, my pants are wet." I muttered.

My eyes widened as I felt another contraction and groaned.

"I think you're going into labour." He said.  
"Yeah, that's probably it." I agreed, voice strained.

\--- 10 HOURS LATER, 11:12PM ---

I glared at Reiji. "I hate you."  
He blinked. "So you've said."  
"I am never having anymore children." I told him.  
"I'm cool with that." He shrugged.

A groan escaped me. I wasn't even in labour yet and it hurt quite a bit. It was a few minutes before it got worse and all I could feel was pain. I wasn't sure when I had the first kid or the second but I did recall giving birth to them.

So I was glad when I got to see them again. I managed to hold both girls and smiled. Reiji took one, smiling brightly.

"They're beautiful." He said.  
"What should we name them?" I asked.  
"Arechi for the one who was born first?" He suggested.  
I nodded. "I like it. Phantom for the second gorgeous child?"

He nodded and we swapped around the babies we were holding.

"What about last names?" He asked.  
"Akaba." I told him. "Arechi and Phantom Akaba."  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Yes." I answered.

His smile got bigger and we kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending is so short. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the book.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Because everybody loves smut. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day ^-^


End file.
